Eramuuth
"Mother of the Lost, First Daughter of the Father, we give praise to you. Your prism blankets the mind and keeps the secrets hidden. We love you, for we are your favored children. Your dance is the dance of possibility, and we ask only that you show us the Path of Exactitude through the Veil of Verisimilitude. With masks you protect our thoughts. Through iridescence we fight your enemies." - The Ten Prayers Eramuuth is unique within the Avalon elven pantheon in that she is the only deity that is non-good. Because of this, she accepts all elves into her flock, even drow. History Eramuuth is the daughter of Kaeleth and Qerasht from before the marriage of Kaeleth and Pria. She is the first child of Kaeleth, making her one of the most important deities within the pantheon. Her connetion to both of these divines has provided her with a more neutral mindset. She sees all elves as part of her followers and believes that the Descent was an unnecessary sibling rivalry taken too far. She has always protected the elves and taught them how to fight and live together in harmony. Home Unlike the rest of the pantheon, Eramuuth's domain exists outside of the outer realms. She rules the divine city Iskian within the Nexus. This is a place of sparkling beauty and scintillating color. There are intricate towers and walkways allowing for travel across the entire city. The entire city is made of varying types of crystals, all with different shapes, sizes, and colors, all coming together to make the city the most beautiful to behold. It is so astounding, that all who see it are dazzled by it. Relationships Eramuuth's relationships are unique. She maintains a working and even mostly friendly relationship with the Avalondi, Drow, and ultramarian elven pantheon. She views them all as her brothers and sisters. The exception to this is Zenfaria who killed her mother. She has few enemies, but those she holds the most contempt for are those who focus on allying and assisting humans, such as Labott. Appearance and Emissaries Eramuuth is a tall slender woman who is depicted in the ceramonial cleric robes. Seven silk wraps, one for each color of the rainbow, around the torso. The arms, hands, and legs and covered in while spidersilk Servants Important mortals and immortals that serve the deity. Church of Eramuuth Eramuuth's teaches seem all over the place to those uninitiated into her flock. However, their is at least some method to it. She is a goddess of the spectrum, ranging from peaceful meditation to stealth and secrets, to face to face combat. She protects and watches over all elven kind, and so too do her flock. They are the guardians of the lost and wayward soul. They are joy and they are terror. Everyone loves the devoted of Eramuuth and everyone fears them. From the lordly noble to the lowly begger, Eramuuth embraces all within her multicolored light. Worshipers and Clergy The church of Eramuuth is prominant within Avalondi society. She is a very important deity. However, the clergy are known to keep secrets and hide things from the public, and thus many citizens are suspicious of them. They almost always wear a mask of their choosing. This is a full-faced mask with soft features. The design of the mask is custom for each priest and allows the clergy to identify themselves while wearing the mask. They are also an expression of self. The formal wear for a priest is a white, nearly silver, spider-silk skirt and seven silk wraps of each color of the rainbow warpped around them like a shirt. Those who worship Eramuuth typicall fall into two categories. Those who believe protecting elven kind is done through kindness, and those who believe it is done through war. Both options are valid. Temples and Shrines Temples of Eramuuth are special places. They are designed to be places to gather, such as an inn or a tavern. There are somewhat frequen celebrations within the temple, and worshipers of Eramuuth drink and stay for free, given they have also provided a donation to the temple recently. The areas of worship are colored halls and rooms associated with the rainbow, and each area holds a different purpose. *Rainbow - The initial area of the temple is colored in rainbow paterns and is open to the public. This is typically where the tavern or inn can be found. *Red - This section is dedicated to combat. Within can be found training rooms and some training weapons. This area is where priests hone their combat skills. *Orange - This area houses living area for the clergy of the temple. *Yellow - This section of the temple is an empty room. Those with the ability to find the secret door will find the day to day business dealings of the temple here. This area can typically find armories, the quartermaster, and magical storage. *Green - This area houses gardens and a peaceful natural surrounding. Each temple is self-sustainable, and it is these gardens that make this possible. *Blue - This section is dedicated to contemplative meditation. Within are floor mats to sit upon, as well as a large statue of Eramuuth. *Indigo - This section is dedicated to relaxing enjoyment of one's self. In here one can find hookas and other drugs, as well as comfortable pillows and couches to lounge on. *Violet - This section of the temple houses mundane items, storage, and housing for visitors. *Lightless - Each temple maintains a basement that is utterly devoid of light. This area is filled with traps and difficult challenges. If anyone were to bypass the traps, they would find a portal to the Nexus at the end. Holy Text Shyl os Talia Tylys (The Books of Many Colors) - This collection of books are multiple writings and verses from priests, followers, and oracles dedicated to the Mother of the Lost. Each has their own message and lesson, and each provides stories from all different walks of life. Holy Relics The Rainbow Mask - Less a single relic, and more a collection of relics. Each mask is unique Magic Items A wide variety of magical items can be found within the temples of Eramuuth. Anywhere from magic weapons to items that aid in stealth. Among her temples, however, can always be found items relating to scintilating colors and rainbows, among the more standard items of war. Traits Traits that can be taken by a character that are associated with the deity. Deific Obedience Kneel and face a cardinal direction you did not face the day before. If this is your first time, choose any direction. You must also not form a patern of directions over time. This choice must be random. Place your holy symbol or your mask in front of you. Trace one of three sacred symbols, varile (protection), fuine (shadow), or ohta (war) on the forehead of the mask with your finger. Pray to Eramuuth to guide and protect you. Ask her to bless the symbol. Choose sacred or profane bonus. All bonuses gained from this feat are the chosen type until performing the obedience again. If you drew varile, gain a +2 bonus to Acrobatics checks and a +1 bonus to Will saves. If you drew fuine, gain a +2 bonus to Bluff, Disguise, and Stealth checks. If you drew ohta, gain a +1 bonus to all attacks and damage rolls with melee weapons. #'Favor of the Mask (''Sp): '''divine favor 3/day, death knell 2/day, suggestion 1/day #'Rainbow Jump (''Su): 'You can cast ''rainbow patern once per day. The save DC is Charisma based. You are immune to this effect. As long as you are within the spell's effect, you may, as a move action, teleport to any other point within the spell's effect. #'Prismatic Protection (''Su): 'You are immune to all spells effects that produce a rainbow-like effect. This includes, but is not limited to, ''color spray, rainbow patern, scintilating colors, prismatic ray, and similar effects. You may use Rainbow Jump to teleport to any ongoing rainbow effect from any other ongoing rainbow effect, such as two instances of rainbow patern, or prismatic wall. Category:Gods Category:Religion Category:Community Domain Category:Protection Domain Category:Travel Domain Category:Trickery Domain Category:War Domain Category:Chaotic Neutral Deity Category:Avalon Elf Pantheon Category:Drow Pantheon Category:Ultramar Elf Pantheon